Expect the Unexpected 2: Take things as they come
by GreaserGalLaney
Summary: The sequal you have all been waiting for it now here! With Laney now living in New Jersey and seven months pregnant, life is a little hectic. But the things only get worse when old friends arrive to visit (rating for cursing -- come on now...its dally!)
1. Life in a new place

Leaving Tulsa was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. Behind I left my only real friends, the possible love of my life, and the father of my child. Yes you heard me right, the father of my child.

Most feel sorry for me then berate me with speeches about teenage pregnancy and delinquency. My mom has been even more of a wreck now that I'm expecting in two months and my grandmother is doing worse than ever. She has cancer and is probably the only one who understands me.

My grandmother is a born and raised liberal. She grew up in the twenties and never really grew out of the wild times she had then. She lived with the rich in New York and grew up around parties and flappers, and became one herself. Though she never was pregnant before she married, she certainly did have a bunch of beaux! They are the most fun to hear about when I sit with her during the days.

She lives at our large beach house now and refuses to go back to the hospital. She knows she is dying and doesn't want doctors poking and prodding her to tell her that time and time again. So she retired here with a personal nurse who gives her painkillers and sponge baths when she needs them.

I mostly spend the days with her out on the veranda or up in her room in the sundeck that is adjoining it. She is the one who funds this house and is leaving it to me. It says so in her will.

And still, as she grows more gaunt and frail, her sense of humor remains, and it brightens even the most stormy of days.

Most would say life here was good. Living on the beach and in a tourist trap often attracts others to this small beach town, but it's dismal. It's been months since I have heard from anyone, and when I try to call, it seems like there is something that they are keeping from me. I really don't know what to expect from them and it leaves me heartbroken. Every time I ask for Dally, there is always some excuse for why he can't talk. I know that nothing is wrong, but when I can't sleep at night, these thoughts always come into my head and I see the most outrageous things. I swear that my imagination is going crazy in my head. Probably has something to do with the hormones going nuts in my body.

And here starts a new day. I lie in my bed and count the cracks in the ceiling, not wanting to get up in any way, shape or form. I know that the day will be boring and the same it is every day. Nick will disappear to go surfing until 12 when he will come back to eat, then disappear to surf more, then shower and go to some crazy shore party somewhere. Mom will be with dad or at home, cleaning and cooking like a good little house wife, and I will be at home with grandma, reading and writing my newest story. This time it is one about a elfin spy during a war being captured (a/n: which I am actually working on with a friend!! It's on fictionpress somewhere…0.o). It's a complete fluff story with dry humor.

I wait for mom to start yelling before I pull myself out of the bed and get dressed into my sweatpants and a big shirt. I smile as I pull my hair up. It is rather stingy…especially when in the morning. I usually shower somewhere during the day before I go out in public or on the porch. The morning is spent inside...not really doing anything.

I ambled down the stairs, balancing with a gracefulness I had learned slowly as I grew larger. I heard some voices from the living room, so I avoid it and head straight for the kitchen, figuring it is Nick and his surfer friends. They all seem to be nice enough, but I don't want friends here. I am heading out after the end of the next school year, most of which I will be studying at home because I will raise my child. I won't have my parents do it.

The school, of course sent me to a counselor as soon as I got here and she advised me to give her up, have my mother or a hired nurse raise her, or even try this thing called an abortion. She explained it as taking chemicals which will pass the 'fetus' prematurely. She used fluffy words to go through the process with me. I laughed sarcastically and said, "So basically you want me to take a pill so I can flush my child down a toilet?" She wasn't too happy about me using morals.

I call the baby a 'her' because she is not an 'it' and I don't know what gender she really is, so she is a girl for now.

Anyway, I went into the kitchen and pulled out the juice and poured it into a glass. Sipping it, I heard my mom call me in from the other room.

I sighed and set the glass down, rolling my eyes. "Coming mom," I said and 'waddled' my way into the other room.

I nearly passed out when I saw who the people were that were sitting in my living room.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!?!"

* * *

and that is that. I guess you guys know who is there. Duh!! Lol. Uhm I am going on vacation for about a month so I should have a lot to post when I get home!! Maybe…depends on how many times I ride the PotC ride… lol

R&R


	2. Reunions

Fourteen eyes stared at me with mirth as my jaw dropped to the floor. I looked at my mom, blinked twice then turned back to the group.

The blonde got up with a small smile, his blue eyes boring into mine as I felt a lump in my throat. "Hi Laney," he said softly, approaching cautiously.

"Hello Dallas Winston," I said barely audible.

He smiled toothily, looking relieved. I guess he felt guilty about it and was worried I would be so mad I wouldn't talk to him, which of course was not true.

He took long strides to me and picked me up in a hug and spun me around. I laughed, my eyes shining with tears.

My heart was pounding, my breath coming in gasps. I was filled to the brim with joy, my senses acutely aware of him and only him. Everything else disappeared from around me and I was alone with him.

I buried my face in his chest, a smile glued on my face as I clung to him. He was dressed nicer than usual. It was obvious he had gone shopping for some nicer clothes, not Madras though.

He nuzzled my neck and I heard him breathe deeply as if remembering the scent of me.

Pulling back he cradled my face between his large hands, his thumbs wiping away the tears that so freely fell down my face. I smiled just for him, sniffing softly.

"Hey guys!" I heard one of the guys say in a over-exaggerated whisper, "Laney is _crying_!"

"Shut it Two-bit! Not my fault my hormones are wacky!" I said, shooting a laughing glare at Dally. Darry smacked him for me.

I smiled at him, and looked over at my mom who sat in a stony silence, studying Dally with her green eyes.

"Mom," I said sniffing, "this is Dallas Winston, the father."

"I know," She said, a smile gracing her features finally.

"Does she ever. I spent hours on the phone with her, trying to convince her to let me come. Most of them, however, were convincing her to talk to me," He said with a laugh.

"Well I am sure you can understand my apprehension," mom said and I laughed.

"I told you that I didn't make a mistake." I said with a smile.

"Dally? A mistake?" one of the boys laughed.

I scowled at the speaker, Two-bit again, and again Darry hit him.

"Well, aren't the rest of you going to say hello?" I asked, opening my arms.

One by one the guys came up to give me a hug and say hello. Pony looked so much older than when I saw him last. Johnny didn't look so pathetic, his eyes holding hints of laughter. Darry was still imposing, but in a loving older brother way. Two-bit is still a jokester in Mickey Mouse shirts. Soda was still a looker and Steve's hair wasn't so intricate. He mumbled something about small hotel bathrooms.

I laughed and they all came in for breakfast.

* * *

I hopped in the shower and was out in record time, taking extra time to look good. I was so excited!

I came down the stairs to them all in the living room talking with my mom and with Nick.

I bit my lip and stepped in. Nick had been the one who took the news the worst besides my dad who went out and drank it away that night.

I relaxed as soon as I heard them laugh. Nick wasn't about to beat the shit out of him!!!!

Nick got up to give me a hug, not as unusual as it was before, "You picked a god one sis!" She said.

I knew that Nick was talking about Dally. He knew better than I did that guys rarely followed who they slept with, especially if they got pregnant.

"Well are we going to the beach or not?!" Nick called and the guys cheered and we all headed out the door, Dally waiting for me and slipping his hand into mine.

* * *

Here we go! One more chapter down!!!! WHEEE!

R&R__


	3. Trouble at the Beach

The sun was warm, the sand was hot, the ocean was cool, and the company was to die for!

Unfortunately I had to sit under an umbrella like a bennie because I am not allowed to have too much sun exposure, but Dally sat along with me on a towel, stripped down to his swim trunks and me in my clothes still. I didn't like parading around in my bathing suit. It wasn't that comfortable.

Two-bit was flirting with the lifeguard who was shooting him dirty looks and it was amusing to watch. He kept trying to catch her attention and I am sure he will try to fake drowning pretty soon. It's quite a spectacle.

My gaze then fell on Soda who had scantily clad girls all over him and he was blushing terribly. It was funny to watch him try to avoid them by ducking under the water, then sending Pony in, then Johnny, but none of it worked. I almost felt bad for him.

Darry was over with Nick, learning how to surf, which was also quite a spectacle. He wasn't too good at it, and ended up smacking into the waves, but he got up and tried again and again. It was funny.

I looked over to Dally and found he was looking at me, not around the beach. I blushed slightly and smiled. "How'd you get here?" I asked.

"It took us forever to save up the money to get here. We took two cars, Darry and Soda driving."

"Soda driving?" I asked in mock humor.

"I know. I went with Darry," He said with a laugh.

There was an amiable silence and I laid back a bit. I felt Dally move closer and I laughed when I felt his hand on my swollen stomach. "Is it a girl or a boy?" He asked.

"I dunno. I have to wait to find out." I said with a smile, "But she is not an 'it'. She is a person." I replied firmly.

He laughed loudly and leaned over me, pressing his lips to mine in a gentle kiss, the passionate flames that had been fading ever so slightly since I left were rekindled at full force…that is, until we were rudely interrupted by snide cackling.

"Found yourself a man to take on the burden of your one night stand?" A female voice asked with humor. "Come with me buddy. She's a player."

I felt Dally stiffen as he pulled away from me. "Dally watch it. The cops around here don't put up with fights like they do back in Tulsa," I whispered.

He almost laughed when I said cops. Seems I've been here too long. "I mean the fuzz…" I mumbled

"Look missy, you have something snide to say about my girl, say it to my face," He said. "I have every right in the world to be with Laney and my soon to be child," He added with dry humor.

Her face dropped, but she soon regained her snide look, "So she has you convinced it's yours? I didn't know that this little whore could do that to any guy."

"Whore?" I asked with an amused grin, "Taisia, you are with a different guy every night. I have been with one guy one night. If I am a whore I don't even want to know what you are."

I saw Dally smile slightly but then was distracted by her response, "Everyone knows that only whores don't use protection."

That got Dally really pissed. I could practically feel the rage radiating out of him.

"You little bitch!" He cried rising from under the umbrella. "How dare you speak to her like that!" He yelled.

This got the attention of everyone else on the beach. It was common to see a guy calling Taisia a bitch, but never in that tone of voice. She is the local 'queen bee' and slut, though she will never admit it. All the guys love her figure and pretty grey eyes and perfect black curls. I rather think it makes her look like a destitute seal.

Soda was the first of the guys to arrive and he was panting. His hair was wet and tossed back. I could see why everyone liked him so much.

Soda looked from me to Dally to Taisia and smiled. "Damn, and I thought my rumbling days were over after that big one in the lot. Seems like Laney has this effect everywhere."

"Rumble?" Taisia asked, lifting her eyebrows, "You mean this slut was the cause of a gang fight back in the middle of nowhere?" She asked.

"Not only that, but she kicked ass…and other parts…fairly well!" Soda replied with a grin, shooting me a sly glance.

"I already apologized for that Soda. It's not my fault someone was an ass hole to me after I showed up. Seems like the cooler can do a lot to a person."

Dally laughed slightly, but kept his focus on the black headed terror. "Sorry babe, but prison isn't exactly where you expect to meet your life-mate." He said. I blushed.

"Wait, so you all met in prison?!" Taisia asked.

"Where else?" I asked innocently.

Darry and Nick came over next, Nick smiling and Darry laughing. I guess they had figured out what was going on and were cracking jokes already. They seemed to like each other a lot.

"Taisia, you talking to my sister again?" Nick asked with a smirk. Everyone knew she was after Nick.

"Just having a friendly chat," She replied sweetly.

"Yes, because 'friendly chats' can piss of Dallas like that…" Darry muttered, elbowing Nick.

"Well it's not my fault you sister has this poor guy convinced he's the father!" She whined.

"Uh…he is," Nick said. "Believe me he is. I-" he cleared his throat slightly, "-uhm, walked in on them the next morning…"

Me and Dally shared a smile and Taisia stalked away in a huff. "That isn't the last of her. You guys are the only guys who have ever blown her off…" I said with a laugh.

"Ah, we can handle her," they replied and Dally plopped back down on the towel with me.

"Now if you'll excuse us guys…" Dally prompted and they laughed, heading off again.

"Thanks Dal." I murmered. Truth be told Taisia was the worst of the group who annoyed me. I was about to kill her.

"I won't have anyone talking bad about you…" He said, kissing my forehead.

"Really? So I mean that much to you?" I asked coyly.

"Yes…" He said with a mischievous smile pulling at his lips, a secret dancing behind his eyes.

* * *

There we go for this chappie! Got some fun stuff planned, but it won't be up for a while…I'm supposed to be writing essays now…mumbles about how much she hated The Jungle, but like Angela's Ashes does anyone know why Frank McCourt called it Angela's Ashes? I'd really like to know…


	4. Stories

Before long we ended up back at my house and I took Dally to see Grammy. I'm not too sure if it was a good idea anymore, but it was fun!

Mom sent us up to her room where she was reading, waiting for me to come up and take her out onto the porch. I told Dally to grab the wheelchair in the corner and we headed off.

I didn't really understand why grandma was smiling the whole time, but it was all revealed to me shortly.

"Now come here in the light and let me get a good look at you." Grammy commanded when we had reached the porch.

Dally looked at me and I shrugged. He sighed and stepped out in front of her and her smile grew and stretched across her face. "Well now, don't we have a fetching man here? I see why you picked him!" Grammy said and I blushed profusely. How embarrassing.

Dally smiled as Grammy continued. "Blue eyes and blonde hair…that child of yours will be a beauty! Everyone knows blue eyes are the best color to have."

"Grammy, we don't know that she is going to have blue eyes. Come on now." I pleaded and she brushed it off.

"Oh tish tosh. They will." She said and I laughed, Dally along with me. "Now sit down over there boy, and Laney, will you pick up where you left off?" She asked and I was more than happy to oblige.

I picked up the copy of _Gone with the Wind_ sitting on the table right inside the door and came out to sit on the swinging chair that I always sat on, Dally next to me. Before long we had a reader's theater going on, I playing all the girl voices, he playing the boys.

* * *

Before long the sun was setting and the rest of the gang had come out to hear our ramblings. I didn't mind much, but again I was embarrassed. Dally, however, seemed to be more enthusiastic about the whole thing, making the character's voices more and more outrageous until I was laughing through my lines.

The nurse brought us to a halt as soon as it got dark because Grammy needed to eat and take her medicine. She whispered a snide comment to me under her breath which I dare not even repeat.

We all went inside where mom had laid out a whole table full of food. To my upmost distaste, dad was sitting down already, eying the boys that came in.

"So which is the bastard that did it?" He asked in a loud manor. I knew he had been drinking at work again.

My mom threw him a warning glance. "If you are not going to be polite at this table, then I will have to ask you to leave." She said in a very unconvincing voice.

I felt Dally's arm at my lower back in a small symbol of support as we moved to take our seats.

Dinner was nice enough, if you like to hear your father trying to make discrete comments about teenage pregnancy and sex and failing horribly because he had one too many drinks. He broke the last straw when he said, "I hope he was a good one. It's like breeding rabbits. (He had done this a lot when he was younger) You can have a doe that is bad all over, but if the bucks a good one, you'll have _some_ good kits!"

Needless to say I picked up on what he said and shoved my chair back so hard it clattered to the ground and I ran out of the room, his drunken laughter following me like a ghost.

I don't know how it was decided who would go to the 'bathroom', but Johnny was the one who ended up following me.

"Laney! Laney, listen to me." He said, following me out the back door. "Ignore your old man."

I only sniffed lightly in response.

"Look Laney, I know how it is. My…my father does this too…calls me names, hits me, and it ain't no secret neither. But your father is wrong. You can't be all that bad if you wanna keep the baby! Besides that…uhm…well…" He stuttered slightly, faltering.

I turned to look at him, a smile trying to creep onto my face. "Thanks Johnny. At least I know I'm not a total failure."

"You know that there is more and I ain't that good at talking…" he said, blushing slightly. "You've really changed Dally, too."

"I…I have?" I asked.

"You haven't noticed how he's been actin his age lately?" HE asked, smiling slightly.

"Well…yeah he has."

"He's been preparing for that kid of yours. He wants to be a dad…" Johnny said.

I laugh. "I can't much picture him being a dad, can you?"

"He's always been a sort of a dad to me…" Johnny mumbled so I could barely hear him.

"Well you're just so cute, I can't see how he could have refused fostering you!" I replied, slinging an arm around his neck and guving him a noogie.

"GEROFF!" He cried and I laughed.

"Let's go back in."

* * *

By the time we made it back in to eat, Pony and mom were washing the dishes and the rest of the guys were no where to be found.

"Hello honey. All your friends are out on the front porch and heading to the beach for a fire."

"Alright mom, c'mon Pon." I said, knowing full well he wouldn't mind staying and helping mom, but preferred going to the beach with us.

"Y'all act like you've never seen a beach before!" I said, and they just laughed.

"We haven't!"

* * *

And there we go! Thanks for the reviews!! Keep 'em comin!!

oh and this will probably be the ladt chapter for about a month because i am goin away on vacation tomorrow and will only have 3 days home next week when i have to do laundry and AP essays...blechness


	5. The Time has Come

The sun had set and a chill moved in. The wind was coming off of the ocean, washing us in sticky salt spray, but the night air was crisp and refreshing. None of us really minded it anyway, seeing as we were having too much fun singing songs around the camp fire the guys had built up.

Before long I was snuggled between Dally's legs, which were bent at the knees so he could bury his feet in the sand, and resting against his chest, the gentle rising and falling of it lulling me to sleep with the crash of the waves. I could feel his breath tickling my neck and the violent shaking of his shoulders when he tried unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter. His hand moved up and down along my bare arm, tracing invisible patterns on my skin, and with the mesmerizing dance of the flames I found my self contentedly dreaming in his arms.

He shook me awake gently a short while later with a laugh. "Come on baby. Time for you to go to bed," He cooed into my ear.

He lifted me up into his arms and I held onto his strong neck as we made our way across the dunes and back into the house.

Gently setting me onto the bed, he pulled off my shoes and pulled the comforter over me. I heard a hushed conversation presumably near my door, but was much too tired to make out the words. I heard Dally laugh, then make his way towards my bed, slipping in beside me, and pulling me close to him.

And there is where I fell asleep; lying in the arms of the man I love, curled up in the warmth of his body.

* * *

So the days passed and the nights flew by. Soon I wasn't able to play the tour guide anymore, but Nick was more than happy to do it for me while I lazed around the house. Dally grew more and more nervous as the due date got closer and closer, as did I. Then finally, the day came…

I had just set down the book I was reading to get a drink when I felt my water break. Needless to say I started screaming. Such emotion flooded my senses. I was lost, scared, nervous, excited, anxious, and…well…you get the point.

Mom was the first to make it to my room. She grabbed the two suitcases we had packed for the occasion and screamed for Dally, who was not too far behind.

He helped me into the car and mom sped away with me in the back seat and Dally beside me, trying to calm me down. Well it's kind of hard to be calm when you are about to have a child out of wedlock and it feels like your entire insides are being ripped apart during every contraction.

* * *

The ride there passed in a blur and Mom got me into a hospital gown and I was sent into a room to wait for the baby to come.

The doctor offered me drugs, but I didn't want to take them. I didn't want anything to happen to the child, even though I wasn't too keen on having it anymore.

The hours passed slowly, waiting for each contraction to take its turn, only focusing on living through each one. Dally was in by my side whenever he could be. He was allowed. He was the father after all. The rest of the guys, however, were forced to wait out in the lobby. Nick decided to stay out there with them after he had come in and said hi. I think it might've been the fact that my face was scrunched up in pain and my hair was matted with sweat.

Only a little while to go is what the doctors told me, but it lasted forever.

* * *

Okies, I'm saving the delivery for the next chapter because I don't know how long it will be and I need some time to write it I think…I dunno…I've never had kids, so I can't even guess what its like. I'm only writing from like the show ER, and stories I've read…so don't get too mad at meh!! lol


	6. Deliveries

"GET IT OUT!! OUT!!!" I screamed.

The doctor continued his work patiently, preparing me for the oncoming delivery of my child…not wait, my children. He thought it fit for me to know that I have to get two of these suckers out of me!! TWO!!! For cryin out loud!

Dally grimaced beside me as I squeezed his hand mercilessly. "Just calm down honey. Just relax. Remember the breathing techniques you learned at those yoga class things?" He asked me in a strained voice.

I glared at him, well as well as I could anyway. "Next time YOU get pregnant, we'll see how well you remember some mumbo-jumbo that a stupid skinny-ass lady tells you while she clinks hand cymbals together!"

He grimaced as another wave of pain fell over me. I squeezed his hand again as I squeezed my eyes shut and muttered a string of curses.

When it stopped I looked up and noticed Dally's face had gone ashen. I guess I was squeezing a little too hard, eh? But his greaser/hoodlum side kept him from yelling out in pain. I'm sure he had felt worse in his life time.

"It's almost time Melanie," The doctor said in a calm voice and I glared at him. He was the only person who had the nerve to call me Melanie. Well maybe my Mom or Dad did when they were really pissed.

"It's almost time," I mocked. "It's been almost time for the last 5 damn hours!"

The doctor winced, but I didn't hear if he retorted as I convulsed in pain again, squeezing Dally's hand again, forgetting the look on his face.

When my pain had some-what subsided, the doctor came close to my face and shined a light into my eyes, then looked at me. "At the next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can, alright?"

"Anything to get these damn things out of me!" I replied in a low voice. I had given up calling them him or her in the delivery room.

I heard Dally laugh slightly but paid him no mind. I tried to concentrate as the doctor set himself up between my legs to catch one of the children I was so ready to push out of me.

Then it hit and I pushed as hard as I could, screaming out in utter pain, stopping to catch my breath. The doctor said something about the head being out and to push again when he counted to three. I obliged and shoved with what was left in me.

Now normally I would be done and I would be crying from happiness, but not this time, oh no. There was still one more in there.

Again I had to wait for a contraction and push. This time, things went by faster and I heard the wail of another child, and immediately I found myself forgetting about the pain. My legs fell down onto the bed and my hand slipped from Dally's to take the baby the nurse was offering.

"This is the girl," She said to me with a smile as I tucked the tightly bound child and nestled her into the crook of my arm. Her wails were sweet music to my ears…at the moment, and her tiny red face made me laugh with joy.

"Ma'am, here's the other. It's a boy." The nurse said. "You should be proud. They're both healthy as a horse."

I barely heard her words as the other child was curled into my chest, wailing as well.

I knew they were hungry, and the nurse nodded. I adjusted my gown and I felt their two tiny mouths attach themselves to my breasts. I let out a small yelp and looked up at Dally. He was crying.

"What should we name them?" I asked softly, looking at the two red faces of my children, both of them looking up at me with their large eyes. The boy had blue eyes like Grammy predicted, but the girl's were a beautiful shade of aquamarine.

"I like Lily for the girl," He said, and I looked up at him surprised. Who knew Dally had such a sensitive side. "Lily Rose."

I laughed. "I like it. I didn't know you had a feminine side."

He laughed as well "And I think the boy should be named after his father."

"No…I believe the world can only handle one Dallas, even if he isn't a Dallas Winston,"

"Who says he won't be?"

* * *

And that's where I'm leaving it. I guess you guys can figure out what that last sentence means…lol

and sorry for anyone who tried to read this chapter and it wasn't all here...i dunno what happened...


End file.
